


Bloodmoon Jhin: Jhacking Off

by TentaChicken



Series: Bloodmoon Jhin's Tale [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Also I mean they kinda did the ol in and out so, I mean technically Shaco isn't in here but hes like in the memory so okay, M/M, Masturbation, tfw u jack off to memory of the time u fucked a clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Wrote this for Sunday (Sinday) on my Bloodmoon Jhin roleplay blog months back and I still like it so here you go. I don’t know how to end things, so be prepared for a moodkill of an ending. This is obviously NSFW and the title is a bad pun.





	Bloodmoon Jhin: Jhacking Off

Jhin felt a longing that he could not identify.

He had tried to satisfy it, with his performances and the ecstasy he got from them, but much to his dismay, nothing he did seemed to fix his problem. They were the most sickening of things, which were his favourite. Jhin usually found so much pleasure from committing them, yet the odd sensation still stayed. What was wrong with him? It was not like he no longer enjoyed his filthy actions, but rather… Jhin felt something was missing. Something else was necessary.

No, that’s foolish. He had everything he needed, a world full of people to use in his magnificent displays of what art could be. There was nothing else Jhin needed, absolutely nothing at all. Nope, nothing else.

However, It didn’t stop him from touching himself a lot more than usual. Jhin had a favorite spot to get it done, which was where one especially gnarled tree was planted facing a small stream. Usually the rushing water would mask any noise he made, and the tree’s exceptionally large and twisted branches would hide him from any especially curious eyes. Not that many people wandered this deep into the forest anyway, but to be sure.

For days, Jhin didn’t notice anything special about these sessions with himself. He would slowly slip his hand into his pants, and gently stroke his member, usually thinking about things he enjoyed, letting his mind wander to past performances. He especially loved the ones where his victims were helpless against him, begging for mercy, blood staining their clothes and the ground around them…

This was just another of those times. Sitting in his favorite spot, he began the usual, gently sliding his clawed fingers up and down his member, feeling the tingling sensation they left. Jhin bit his lip, and began to gently rub the head of his cock, remembering the time he tore open a screaming mother trying to protect her family. Poor children. They would never be the same again. Jhin let out a low hiss, and felt his thoughts wander off again, and continued to rub his member to amplify his arousal.

 It was then he remembered the loud moans. Jhin gritted his teeth as he felt his member harden ever so slightly just at the mere thought. It felt wrong, but his train of thought did not care, and returned to that memory, the memory that he always returned to when he found himself in these situations. He didn’t want to admit it, but he finally found what was the pattern in these sessions with himself.

That stupid clown… Always.

Jhin found himself gasping under his mask as he remembered how the jester looked when his own mask was removed. How sweaty and red he was, embarrassed and such a filthy mess. Jhin had enjoyed Shaco’s pained moans, but even more so his pleasure filled moans when he had reached orgasm. Jhin was breathing faster, the rhythm of his strokes increasing as his arousal was fully realized. How many times had he masturbated to this memory? Jhin couldn’t remember. Every time he returned to it, he felt disgusted with himself afterwards. Why wouldn’t he just stop thinking about that stupid clown?

The mask was becoming bothersome. Jhin removed it and took a deep breath of the cold night air. The evening air cooled his sweating face. The heat from his crotch had spread all through his body, especially to his cheeks. He opened his mouth and let his forked tongue hang out as he continued at a faster pace, and felt himself thrusting into his strokes like a bucking animal. His heart was beating so loud, Jhin was worried someone might hear it.

“ _Shaco…_ ” His gasps were very loud now, and he let the name slip, but Jhin no longer cared. His mind was filled with thoughts of the jester, how much he enjoyed defiling him, and how much Shaco had enjoyed it as well. Thinking about those lust filled eyes was enough for Jhin to reach his peak and shudder as he came, spilling his semen onto the forest floor. He was left exhausted; his hand dropped to his side as he felt a soft breeze blowing. It was a blessing, as Jhin was covered from head to toe with his sweat. It was times like these Jhin felt absolutely disgusted with himself.

A few minutes of deep breathing later, Jhin felt his heart resume its normal pace and he stood up shakily, still recovering from the ordeal. It was time to wash up, and pretend what just happened… didn’t happen. Shame was dripping off of him like his sweat, and Jhin felt his cheeks were still very heated. Damn it all. He removed his sticky clothing and slid into the stream, and washed himself as if everything was fine. It wasn’t.

The memories of the jester had been plaguing him day and night.  _What disgusting feeling was this?_  Jhin grumbled as he washed the filth off of his hands in the water.  _Whatever it was, I want it to stop._ He didn’t understand why, but he felt worried. As if this sensation was familiar, and he knew to retread in these steps would be a big mistake.

 _Whatever_. Jhin decided, pulling himself out from the stream.  _It’s not a big deal. It’s probably nothing_. He pushed aside his shame, worry, and sadness and thought about what to do next. Perhaps look for something to eat, he was famished. Some dumplings would do. As he picked up his clothing and put his mask back onto his face, he grumbled to himself. It was foolish to continue thinking about things that didn’t matter. Who said it was a problem anyway? He was mistaken, clearly.

But he was wrong, of course. He was always wrong.

Jhin finished putting back on his clothing and turned to walk off to his favorite place to get his dumplings. He was simply not in the mood to make his own. Whatever he did today, Jhin didn’t want to run into  _him_ anytime soon. If that happened… Jhin wasn’t sure what he would do. Leaving behind the tree and the stream, he continued along the trail to the village, not noticing a small figure sitting in the tree, his tail swinging to and fro.

The small furry demon jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground wit his cloven hooves, giggling. “That bitch loves that clown doesn’t he?” Teemo stared at Jhin until he lost sight of him completely. “What a fucking loser. They should just kiss already.” He snapped his fingers, and summoned a portal. “God damn, wait till they hear about  _this._ ” Hopping in, he vanished with a small poof.


End file.
